landsofhopefandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemy
Alchemy skill is a crafting skill that anyone can learn by speaking to the alchemy skill trainer. Skill Trainer Locations Ramos Ramoo at 31, 59 in Knotwood Valley About This skill allows you to craft many different potions, from simple healing potions to more complex potions that allow you access to the survival skills. As with all of the crafting skills you will need to learn plans for the alchemy skill, seek out a plan trainer for this skill or buy dropped plans from other players. You can visit the realm guide pages at Help > Manual > Realm Name to locate both the skill trainer and plan trainers. As well as crafting potions alchemy has a second use that allows you to change the material of raw resources. Crafting After you have learned the skill and at least one plan you can access the crafting screen by going to Inventory > Tradeskills > Alchemy. The crafting screen will list all of the plans you currently have enough skill to use. If you learn a plan while you have bonus items to alchemy equipped then take the item off and your skill drops below the required skill level for that plan you will not be able to use it until it goes back up to the required skill level. For more information on the other buttons on the crafting screen please check out the help topic linked below which will explain them in great detail. To begin constructing an alchemy item simply click on the plan on the left of the screen this will cause the bottom of the screen to update and display the ingredient selection box. The ingredient box as the name suggests lists all of the ingredients that are required to make the item. By default the screen will automatically pick the best ingredients you have for the task at hand but there may be times when you wish to change the ingredients to use a lower level one if you are making items for someone else or to sell, in such cases clicking on the ingredient on the left of the screen will cause the middle of the box to display a list of compatible ingredients you currently have and let you pick one to replace the default it selected. When you are happy with the list of ingredients you are using simply click the Assemble button on the right side of the screen and the item will be added to your Inventory > Queue screen. Crafting items stands a chance of a green skill gain when using the right level primary ingredient (formula below) and also experience when you finish the item in the queue screen. If any ingredients on the list show up red it means you are missing those ingredients or you do not have high enough skill to use the ones you have in your inventory. Material Formula Material Level = ((Alchemy / 5) + 5) i.e. If you have 100 alchemy you can work with up to level 25 materials ((100 / 5) + 5). This allows you to work around material gaps (times when there is not a material every 5 levels). Transmogrifying Materials You can turn materials into lower level materials using the transmogrify screen found at Inventory > Actions > Transmogrify. The screen lists all of the resources you have that can be transmogrified, simply select a resource by clicking on it then clicking the select button on the right of the screen. You can then choose what material you wish to turn the resource into. You can only lower the level of a resource you can never raise it so once you adjust the material you can not restore it or turn it into a higher material although you can lower it again. There is no experience or skill gain for transmogrifying resources. Category:Skills